


Le Chant de la Terre

by Dragonna



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils avaient presque tous disparus....Il ne restait plus qu'elle. Pouvait-il lui confier sa force sans risques? Il avait veillé sur elle depuis sa naissance, allait-il lui offrir le saphir lui permettant de l'invoquer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Chant de la Terre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas la créatrice du jeu, je ne possède pas les personnages, je ne fais qu'écrire une histoire!
> 
> Genre: Angst?
> 
> Avertissement: Non, pas de spoiler ici!
> 
> Paring: Y en a pas dans celui-là
> 
> Personnages: Fenril, Phénix, Moug, Eiko et son grand-père.

Ils étaient tous morts...ou presque. Seuls quelques survivants avaient échappé au carnage. Son hôte n'en faisait pas parti. Il avait longuement pleuré son invocateur qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Le loup errait, tel l'esprit qu'il était lorsqu'il n'était pas invoqué, au dessus des ruines.

 _La vie d'une chimère était ainsi faite._  
Vivre dans le corps d'un hôte durant des années et des années jusqu'à sa mort ou jusqu'à ses 16 ans, s'il ne désirait pas le garder. Il attendait donc qu'on l'appelle, qu'on le prie de venir aider et protéger un nouvel hôte.

Il restait assis sur le haut mur des invocation, invisible aux yeux des hommes. Il observait, écourtait les prières des survivants, son cœur de chimère se désespérant de leur nombre réduits.

_Il attendit..._

_Des années..._

Quatre ans à observer les survivants mourir les uns après les autres...pourquoi? Ca il n'en savait rien, il n'était qu'un esprit et ne pouvait aider comme ça.

Le peuple des invocateurs disparaissait sous ses yeux.

_Qui pourrait invoquer Fenril désormais?_

Bientôt il ne resta plus qu'un vieil homme, des mogs et un bébé. La chimère sentait bien que la vie du vieillard s'amenuisait, s'étirait, que ses propres chimères retrouveraient bientôt leur liberté. Et quand il serait mort, que deviendrait l'enfant? Il était trop jeune pour apprendre, pour se débrouiller seul, pour se protéger...les mogs suffiraient-ils à ce rôle?

La petite avait cinq ans quand le dernier invocateur capable d'appeler des chimère mourut. Fenril vit les chimères partir, se posant sur le mur des invocations, regardant avec inquiétude la scène. Ayant été celles du viel homme, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'en faire pour Eiko. La petite ne comprenait pas ce que c'était la mort... Les mogs eurent du mal à l'éloigner pour enterrer le viel homme.

Fenril vit la plus puissante chimère du défunt, Phénix, se pencher vers la gamine. Comme si l'affection du vieil homme était passé dans la chimère, comme si celui-ci avait demandé à la créature de feu de protéger Eiko. Phénix écarta grand les ailes et une plume dorée tomba doucement en tourbillonnant dans les mains ouvertes de la petite qui émerveillée lança de chaleureux remerciements à l'oiseau majestueux.

_Mais à quoi cela servait-il? Elle n'était pas encore assez forte pour invoquer la créature. Et en attendant, que faire?_

Fenril s'inquiétait...à l'affut, guettant éventuelle menaces. C'était la dernière invocatrice, il ne s'agissait pas de la perdre. Il était aussi intrigué par cette «moug» qui tournait autour de la gamine, et qui n'était pas vraiment nette aux yeux de la chimère loup. Ce n'était pas un mog! C'était une chimère aussi. Qu'est que Marthym, créature presque aussi puissante que Bahamut faisait là? Lui qui avait toujours détesté venir dans le cœur des invocateur pour venir à leur aide, répondre à leurs appels.  _Pourquoi cette petite fille?_

Fenril la connaissait depuis sa naissance, ayant été présent depuis le début.

_Mais...pouvait-il confier sa force à cette enfant?_

La regardant tandis qu'elle dormait, il prit sa décision. Elle avait besoin d'être protéger. Il décida de répondre sa sa prière car, étrangement, elle venait souvent devant la fresque le représentant. Elle semblait l'apprécier.

Ce matin-là, un saphir apparut délicatement devant Eiko qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant cette réponse favorable à son souhait le plus cher. Elle avait 5 ans et deux chimères puissantes.

_Elle était l'espoir des chimères...et elle ne se rendait même pas compte de la présence d'une troisième qui veillait constement sur elle._

Et un an plus tard...elle courrait, poursuivit par les nains. «Au voleur!» criaient-ils tandis qu'elle riait, sachant qu'elle ne serait pas attrapé. Elle gardait sa main serré sur le saphir qui lui semblait soudainement brûlant comme s'il était prêt à être invoqué.

«COLERE DE LA TERRE!»

Le mince tremblement de terre lancé par Fenril fit fuir les nains, sous le rire d'Eiko qui, perchée sur une branche, mordait dans le produit de son larcin. Il faudrait qu'elle y retourne dès demain, les réserves à Madahin-Salé étant presque vides.

_Elle n'avait rien à craindre, elle avait Fenril et Phénix pour la protéger._

Certaine de la réussite de son coup, elle retourna à Condéa dès le lendemain, retenant son rire à la pensée du tour qu'elle allait encore jouer aux nains.

_Sans savoir qu'elle ferait la rencontre qui bouleverserait sa vie._

_Peut-être était-ce Fenril qui la poussa à y aller justement ce jour-là._

**Author's Note:**

> J'adore cette chimère, je la trouve vraiment classe. Eiko n'en a que quatre, mais ce sont les meilleures selon moi. Les producteurs on mis la dose sur Dagga qui en a 7 (comment peut-on avoir Shiva ET Ifrit en même temps alors qu'ils sont des opposés?), lui rajoutant même une huitième (Arkh) qui aurait pu revenir à Eiko. C'est vrai quoi, Dagga en avait assez comme ça de Chimères non? Déjà qu'elle a Bahamut ET Léviathan en même temps.
> 
> Eiko elle a Fenril qui peut lancer une attaque de terre ou de vent (selon l'équipement), Caburoncle (qui peut lancer quatres truc différents toujours selon l'équipement), Phénix (ca c'est de l'invocation non? Et il peut même intervenir tout seul parfois si toute l'équipe meurt) et Marthym dont la puissance augmente selon le niveau de son invocatrice.
> 
> Personnellement je préfère largement Eiko et vous?


End file.
